


Just Friends?

by americanhoney913



Series: Angelic Poly [11]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kiss, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Sabina's always been the rough one out of their little group. A combination of all the misfits that don’t fit into just one click. While Rebekah Bosley lords over their group like the queen she is, she and Jane Kano, resident badass and blackbelt, keep all the bullies away. Langston Strand is a lovable dork who will take your phone to take it apart and then put it back together during lunch because he's bored.And then there's Elena.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson
Series: Angelic Poly [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Just Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> HS AU

Sabina's always been the rough one out of their little group. A combination of all the misfits that don’t fit into just one click. While Rebekah Bosley lords over their group like the queen she is, she and Jane Kano, resident badass and blackbelt, keep all the bullies away. Langston Strand is a lovable dork who will take your phone to take it apart and then put it back together during lunch because he's bored.

And then there's Elena. She's been Sabina’s best friend the longest. Has stuck by her side through all of her family bullshit. From the bruises her father gave her like cheap change to the moment Rebekah’s family took her in. Sabina still jumps at loud noises and she hides because her snark and her sassy tough-as-nails nature. Something Elena can see right through. Their little ragtag group of friends beat back the bullies and the bullshit and the assholes. Elena doesn’t like to fight, so she uses her computer skills to fuck with those that would harm her friends. She cleans bruises and cuts. So Sabina’s still that scrawny kid who never learned not to make the bullies angry because of her big mouth. Yet Elena’s still her friend.

"Did I do something, you know, to upset you?" Sabina quietly asks Elena as they walk down the halls of their high school after it empties out. Sabina often stays after school to fuck around in the library while Elena works on robotics with the rest of her club. It’s mainly her and Langston, a few freshman joining at the beginning of the year not able to keep up with the two of them when the ball gets rolling. Sabina meets her after robotics is over and they walk to grab Elena’s bag before the brunette drives them both to Rebekah’s house. Sabina clutches her history book tighter to her chest, terrified of the answer to her question.

She’s always been self conscious about where she stands within her friend group. She would die for them, do anything for them, and they know that. But sometimes being the daughter of a crackhead who causes trouble all the fucking time isn’t a good thing to be known as. And her friends are brought down by just being associated with her.

Elena stops and goggles at her friend. "What gave you that idea?"

"You're just distant lately. I mean, I know you're one of the most popular girls in school and you have other friends. If you don't wanna hang out with me anymore, I'll understand." Sabina uses one hand to pull her baseball cap over her eyes so she won’t have to look at Elena. Green eyes watch cautiously for any sign of rejection.

Elena shakes her head, reaching up to flick the rim of her cap. "You're crazy. Freakin’ nuts. Of course I want to hang out with you. I don't care what other people say. Your opinion is the only one I care about."

"Oh," Sabina replies softly. "Okay." She clutches her book tighter as she looks down, trying to hide her pleased little smile. "I'm so happy we're friends, Elena."

"Yeah. _Friends_."

There's something in Elena's voice that makes look up. Elena’s looking off to the side but she seems so sad. "Tell me what's wrong," Sabina pleads. She hates when Elena’s sad and wants to murder whoever made her so feel like this.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then please tell me why you look so sad? Why won't you look at me?"

"I'm not good with words," Elena says, moving a step closer. Her cheeks flush with color. Sabina watches as she runs her fingers through her long brown hair, tugging at the small curls that form whenever she showers and doesn't straighten it.

Sabina reaches out and puts a hand on her arm. "Hey.You can tell me anything."

Elena moves so that she's directly in front of her friend. She gazes briefly into Sabina's eyes and looks at her lips. She takes a hold of Sabina's arms and closes the distance between them.

The kiss is awkward at best. At the last minute, Elena closes her eyes and she ends up hitting their noses together. Her forehead knocks against Sabina’s baseball cap uncomfortably. She adjusts this by turning her head and they're lips fit properly together on the second try. She doesn't know what to do after that so she just stays there. She can feel the heat on her cheeks. So there they stand, in the middle of the hallway, Sabina's history book pressed between their bodies, Elena holding Sabina’s arms but not moving them.

Sabina can feel her eyes widening as a blush stains cheeks face _. Why is Elena kissing her? Is this what Elena was trying to tell her? That she liked her?_ Sabina can't move she's so stunned by what is happening.

It dawns on Elena that she might have made a huge mistake. She breaks away from the kiss, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sabina. I… I… I'll never bother you again."

Sabina watched as the British exchange student quickly scoops up her laptop bag from the floor and turns to flee. Sabina knows that if Elena runs away, they'll never be alright again. Elena's already running and Sabina clutches her book to her chest as she chases after her. She runs faster down the hall, almost at her average 100-meter-sprint speed. Before she can reach the turn, Sabina tackles Elena to the floor; it was hard to tell who's more surprised.

"Sabina!" Elena exclaims as her face smashes to the floor.

Sabina sits on Elena's back. "You can't just kiss me and run off, asshole! That's so rude, dude." 

"Sorry."

"You have to give me time to process this. I mean this is so sudden."

"Sorry."

"I thought you hated me. I thought you didn't want to be my friend. I was ready to leave you alone forever when this happened." Sabina’s always felt like Elena is one of those people that deserves a better friend than her. She's got all the other people in their group to choose from, so why her? Sabina can't do anything but give sassy comments and help her with her history homework.

"Sorry."

"And another thing—"

Elena interrupts Sabina mid-speech. "Sabina, I can barely breathe like this."

Sabina blushes when she realizes she has Elena pinned to the ground with her own weight and her heavy book bag pinning the brunette to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Sabina kneels up and helps Elena turn over and sit up. The blonde quickly sits back down on her lap to prevent the other girl from getting away again. Elena flushes bright red again and, since Sabina is closer than she's ever been before, she can see that the red hue follows the path of her collarbone and sweeps down to…Sabina shakes her head. Maybe when things are less awkward, Elena will let Sabina draw her. Sabina's on her lap and their lips are so close again. Sabina realizes the same thing and also blushes. She doesn't have a plan. All she can do is tell the truth.

"I like you too," Sabina whispers as brown meets jungle green before Sabina leans forward so their lips are touching again. It's still an awkward kiss, but neither of them have kissed anyone on the lips before. They'll get better with practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!!!


End file.
